MCP Refining and Resale
MCP Refining and Resale is an MCP owned business that recycles old blueprints for outdated and/or outmoded vehicles and weapons by license of the original manufacterers and makes exact copies and sells them to civilians. The MCP also use this business to add new weapons and vehicles to their stock. Role in the MCP MCP Refining and Resale is very important to the MCP itself, especially in its vehicle lineup. Most MCP vehicles are used until they no longer run. As a result, it is not uncommon to see MCP vehicles backfiring constantly, trailing constant smoke, misfiring, covered in dirt and dust, body damage varying from small scratches and dings, broken headlights missing grilles, to large dents, missing bumpers, and non functioning lights and/or sirens. Becuase the MCP uses mainly old, outdated vehicles, it is often cheaper to scrap aged vehicles instead of trying to repair them, because parts for those types of cars are either extremely expensive or don't exist anymore. Brick Harper didn't want to reproduce individual parts, as that would require a near infinite amount of resources to mass produce each individual part, and would take too much time to make them to order. Instead, he sought the designs from the companies that originally built his vehicles: Chevrolet, Ford, Dodge, AM General, Jeep, Subaru, Toyota, Daimler-Ferret, and more. Surprisingly, most companies handed over all designs, but only if each sale of each weapon and vehicle would result in 75% of the price going to the original manufacterer, and the other 25% to the MCP. To Harper, this was the deal he was looking for. With more vehicles meant more responses to emergencies, which meant more money which the MCP had missed out on in the 75-25 deal. Role in the UIA Many citizens of the UIA loved the company. As Brick Harper put it, "The vehicles and weapons have a certain appeal about them. It means that people who aren't in the MCP can feel what it was like to manage something from them." Vehicles were available in many colors, and requests for custom colors could be made, but by far the most common color choice was the MCP matte gray. There was even an option for custom ID numbers to be stenciled on the vehicles, unless the matte gray paint was chosen. However, no option was given to equip MCP lights and sirens with any color. The following colors were available on any vehicle from the factory: *Navy Blue Metallic *Light Blue Metallic *Harper Blue Metallic *Racing Yellow Metallic *Tennant Green Metallic *Kat Red Metallic *Fire Orange Metallic *70s Maroon Metallic *Forest Green Metallic *Snow White Metallic *Iron Black Metallic *Midnight Black Metallic *Bare Metal Silver Metallic *MCP Gray Matte *IDF Green Matte Since the MCP Refining and Resale produced automatic weapons, which were illegal in the UIA, an exception was made. If the person wishing to own an automatic could pass a two week training course, a strenuous mental assessment, have their fingerprints taken, and pay a SIC100 fee to the UIA, they were issued a special license by the MCP to own the weapon that said that that person had passed the long training course and payed the fee, and was thereby allowed to own that weapon. The UIA facilitated these licenses. In Game In the game, you can buy MCP vehicles and weapons at Refining and Resale stores. However, vehicles come equipped with the standard MCP lights and sirens.